


Fatherly advice

by foxtrotblues



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Vague spoilers for Shane, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrotblues/pseuds/foxtrotblues
Summary: It was five in the morning on his wedding day and Shane was at the door of the only person he thought could help...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and posted it on tumblr thought I would revisit it, reedit it for Shane's update, and post it here.

It was five in the morning on his wedding day and Shane was at the door of the only person he thought could help.

Harvey stood there in his pajamas running his hand through his hair yawning. “Hello Shane”. Blinking he shoved his glasses on “Hey aren’t you supposed to get married today”?

“Look Harvey I know it’s early and I most likely woke you up but I can’t do this” he muttered holding out a tie to him.

Harvey quietly laughed before moving out of the door frame to let him in.

“I'm beyond frustrated” Shane motioned to the air “It looks so goddamn simple.”

“Are you nervous?” Harvey asked his eyebrows raised in question.

“Out of my fucking mind” Shane sighed looking at his feet. I know I’m making the right decision but in the back of my mind there’s this nagging voice in my head telling me I’m going to screw this up”.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any advice or words of wisdom to give you.”

Shane laughed, “it’s better than my dad’s advice. Shane tilted his head and made his voice deep “Shane don’t get married you’ll regret it, also use a condom”

Harvey gave a chuckle. “Sounds like the advice my Dad gave to me. Here you might need this” handing him a cup off coffee.

Making a face Shane took a gulp of it then held it up “To Dad’s giving shitty advice”.  

Holding up his own cup Harvey clinked it. “l know we’re not friends but if you ever need somebody to talk to I’m here, I might not be the most social person but I’m a good listener.”

“Thanks Doc I appreciate it”.  Shane smiled at him. There was a pause "thanks Harvey, for everything."

"It's just instructions and coffee."

"No I mean the other stuff, everything you did for me."

"I just directed you to the right places, you did the rest."

"I don't think I would still be here getting married, I wouldn't be here if you haven't stepped it."

Harvey took a step back smiling at him and Shane could tell he was touched and thew up his hands "don't start crying on me, I can't handle crying".

It took Harvey a moment to gather himself “Alright you have a wedding to attend and we already wasted enough time don’t you think?” Grabbing Shane’s tie “if I confuse you let me know ok”. Shane nodded as Harvey slowly showed him the steps.


End file.
